


My Dearest, Iris

by orphan_account



Category: Eye Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Actually make that princess to princess because wlw, Altho you can't really gender the eye or whatever so eh, Creative Writing Piece, Kinda crack really, Love Letters, Other, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, References to Shakespeare, Romance (Sort Of), That I ended up loving and am now posting cause why not, The pupil is a slut for the iris, Written like a 'forbidden love' letter from a prince to the princess of the enemy kingdom, but blame that on the prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29207022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A love letter to the iris of the eye.A creative writing piece for class.Prompt: Choose something to write about that is "piece of a whole."Requirements: Must be at least 300 words.
Kudos: 1





	My Dearest, Iris

_Oh, Iris of the Eye_

My dearest, Iris of the Eye,

You are but a piece of a whole. Yet, even alone, they all praise your beauty above the rest. It does not matter your abilities; you are loved for all you can and can not do. In this letter of love, I wish to show you of all I see.

Oh, Iris, what to say of you and your existence.

You stay as you are, yet you are ever changing. You attribute to nothing, yet you are the beauty of the beholder. You are the ring of light keeping the blackhole at bay. You are the protector of my life, the soldier of my heart.

Oh, Iris, you ever changing sight.

You are the color of the pale of the glowing moon. The beach in front of a sunset. The gleaming sky at midday. The swaying grass on the first morning of spring. The bark of a cherry tree, hidden behind its leaves, peaking at the rising sun. I have seen it all, seen all of you, every crook of Mother Nature, and yet still you alone are my favorite sight to behold.

Oh, Iris, you, and your sweet name.

The Goddess of the Rainbow, you were named after. She bares the messages of the gods, just as you bare the messages of the heart. You share her affinity for the rainbow, for you see and bare its colors. You are simple, you are beauty. You appear so little, yet you know so much. So delicate, so powerful. You and your versatile being. You are befitting for the name of such a goddess.

Oh, Iris, Shakespeare wrote his sonnets in honor of your grace.

One hundred and fifty-four sonnets of love and time, of infidelity and jealousy, of beauty and mortality, all for you, Iris. He spoke of you, serenading you with words of heaven and hell, tones of sweet honey and bitter cocoa, touches of flittering clouds and pounding hail. It did not matter if your name was not spoken of, if he spoke of others, for it all means you. For you are all of that and so much more. If Shakespeare wrote one hundred and fifty-four sonnets for you, I would write one hundred and fifty-five, all in your name.

Oh, Iris of the Eye.

It is true, you and I may never truly look at one another. Yet, you have always been by my side, my partner in this journey of endless cycles. Mirrors hold nothing to the honor of _truly_ seeing you, and I know I would commit the darkest of sins if it meant just a glance at you. 

I hope, when we face the final light, I will finally be granted the most beautiful sights of all.

You.

Yours to love, to keep, forever and always,

 _Pupil of the Eye_.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is a piece that I just really like, and my teacher and friends all loved it too so that really boasted my ego about. Anways I really want to start writing more but I have horrible self esteem when it comes to any writings or stories i have created so I decided to just go slow and start off with something small.
> 
> Feedback is very appreciate, although just reading this is enough to make me happy!!


End file.
